1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fluorescer solution including multiple types of fluorescent particles, a light-emitting device, and a method for manufacturing the same.
2. Background Art
A light-emitting device emitting light of a prescribed color generally includes an LED (Light-Emitting Diode) chip emitting light having a first wavelength and a fluorescent particle that absorbs the light and emits light having a second wavelength longer than the first wavelength. Thereby, the light having the second wavelength emitted by the fluorescent particle is emitted to the outside of the light-emitting device (for example, refer to international publication WO 2002/059982 (FIG. 1)). Also, the light having the first wavelength emitted by the LED chip may be emitted after being mixed with the light having the second wavelength emitted by the fluorescent particle.
Such a light-emitting device is manufactured by the following methods. Namely, a package having a recess formed on the upper face thereof is constructed, and an LED chip is mounted on the bottom face of the recess. Then, a fluorescer solution in which fluorescent particles are dispersed in a resin liquid is poured into the recess from a dispenser. Then, heat treatment is performed to thermoset the fluorescer solution and thereby form a resin member. Thereby, a light-emitting device is manufactured in which the resin member including the fluorescent particles is provided in the recess of the package.
In recent years, technology has been developed to provide multiple types of fluorescent particles in one light-emitting device to emit light having mutually different wavelengths. Thereby, more versatile control of the color of the emitted light is possible. In the case where such a light-emitting device is manufactured, multiple types of fluorescent particles are contained in the fluorescer solution described above.
However, in a light-emitting device in which the multiple types of fluorescent particles described above are provided, the color of the emitted light undesirably fluctuates with the timing of the manufacturing.